


A Wrong Present

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Very OOC, first fanfiction wow, i cant write for shit, kounoi4life amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Koujaku widened his eyes when he looked at the piece of fabric.</p><p>"Noiz...this kimono is for females." Noiz raised his eyebrow and looked at the kimono, then he looked away.”</p><p>In which Noiz buys the wrong clothes for Koujaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wrong Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever, I hope I did well uvu  
> [26/1/2015] i edited some stuff from the fic
> 
> [proofread]

"Kyaaaaaaaa-- Koujaku-san!"

"Please cut my hair today! You promised me that last week!"

Koujaku smiled at the entourage of women at the door of his hair salon, but his eyes were directed at the green, black and white-clad blond with the beanie from hell who stood on the opposite of the street (which happened to be part of Benishigure's territory).

Noiz had been frequenting said Rib team's territory lately, and Koujaku liked to think it was because the area was one of the best on Midorijima. _The brat is getting thinner, with his diet, that shouldn't be possible..._ Koujaku shook his head, he had a job to do and he shouldn't be distracted. He gestured one of his fangirls into the small salon and got to work.

A few hours later, Noiz was still there when Koujaku closed the shop. The only difference was that he had a bag in his hands, which probably was from the clothes shop next to the hairdresser's salon. Koujaku knew his own territory pretty well, after all.

When the red-clad man arrived home, he wasn't surprised to hear the sound of keyboard keys coming from his room.

"You again."

"I'm visiting the elderly." Came the reply. Koujaku gritted his teeth, he was a sophisticated adult and he would _not_  snap at the cocky brat who was now grinning like he had won the lottery.

Noiz tossed the bag from earlier to the hairdresser and it hit him square in the face. Koujaku cursed loudly but picked up the bag and opened it.

"It reminded me of you."

Koujaku widened his eyes when he looked at the piece of fabric.

"Noiz...this kimono is for females." Noiz raised his eyebrow and looked at the kimono, then he looked away, an embarrassed flush on his face. He seemed...apologetic?

Koujaku's look of surprise was gone and was replaced by a smile. He wrapped his arms around the shorter male and found that the blond fit perfectly. "It's alright. There's no need to feel sorry." "I'm not." The younger male muttered into Koujaku's chest. Koujaku laughed and patted Noiz's head, feeling the surprisingly soft tufts of blond hair under his calloused hand.

If Noiz saw Koujaku wearing the kimono the next morning, albeit in a different style, he didn't question it.

**Author's Note:**

> and one day koujaku comes back home to see noiz wearing another female kimono with the hairpins n stuff and koujaku rly likes it uwu
> 
> thanks for reading! please leave kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
